Furniture/Window
Window __TOC__ Window with red curtain back to Table of Contents Window with green curtain back to Table of Contents Window with blue curtain back to Table of Contents Naval district's New Year decoration back to Table of Contents Hamaya window back to Table of Contents Slightly gorgeous window back to Table of Contents Late Autumn high-grade Japanese-style window back to Table of Contents Elegant large blue window back to Table of Contents Wide-open large window back to Table of Contents Small window with white curtain back to Table of Contents Ground cherry flower window back to Table of Contents Modern small window back to Table of Contents Hinamatsuri window back to Table of Contents Clear window back to Table of Contents Window with Teru teru bōzu dolls back to Table of Contents Window with hydrangeas back to Table of Contents Cherry blossom-viewing window back to Table of Contents Iron-barred window back to Table of Contents Moon-viewing window back to Table of Contents Air raid resistant window back to Table of Contents Deluxe shoji back to Table of Contents Simple window frame back to Table of Contents Simple window frame no.2 back to Table of Contents Gorgeous moon-viewing window back to Table of Contents Window with simple bamboo blind back to Table of Contents Window with bamboo blind back to Table of Contents Old-fashioned frosted glass back to Table of Contents Winter window decorated by fleet girls back to Table of Contents Winter stained glass back to Table of Contents Stylish barred window back to Table of Contents Shoji back to Table of Contents Spring high-grade window back to Table of Contents Window with Tanabata decorations back to Table of Contents Window with anti-mosquito incense back to Table of Contents Naval district wind chime |releasenote=Has an animation, the wind chime will sway in the wind, refer to gallery section for animation. |gallery=Naval district wind chime.gif }} back to Table of Contents Fireworks window |releasenote= Animates fireworks in three different colors. The mechanics of when fireworks trigger at this point in time is around about 19:00-19:30hrs JST and 03:00, 04:00, as well as 04:30hrs JST. Other than the fact that it is presumed to happen at night time. Special fireworks sound effects are also played when fireworks are to be animated. Animation updated on 15/07/2016 |gallery = Fireworks_window(Animated).gif }} back to Table of Contents Autumn window back to Table of Contents Anchorage counter bar back to Table of Contents Rainy season window with green curtain 「第三十駆逐隊、抜錨準備！」30DesDiv, prepare to sortie! |feature= The hanging teru teru bozu of Mutsuki and Kisaragi can be clicked on to make them sway, refer to gallery section for animation. |gallery=Rainy season window with green curtain.gif }} back to Table of Contents Beach teahouse window back to Table of Contents Mutsuki's window back to Table of Contents Uzuki's window back to Table of Contents Satsuki's window back to Table of Contents Window with Blue & White Blinds back to Table of Contents Naval District Summertime Window |releasenote=Rewarded upon completion of E-3 map Summer 2016 Event regardless of difficulty. Has animation and sound effects that plays on their own. Refer to gallery section for animation. |gallery=Naval District Summertime Window.gif }} back to Table of Contents Susuki Window |releasenote=Made Available 2016/08/31 Has animation and sound effects that plays on their own. The susuki grass sways with the wind a little, refer to gallery section for animation. |gallery=Susuki Window.gif }} back to Table of Contents Radio Window back to Table of Contents Luxury Artisan Radio Window back to Table of Contents Kisaragi's Window back to Table of Contents Yayoi's Window back to Table of Contents Minazuki's Window back to Table of Contents Murasame's Window |releasenote=Made Available 2017/05/22 Has an animation. The Murasame teru teru bōzu can be clicked on to make it sway, then a Shiratsuyu teru teru bōzu doll will descend from above, joining Murasame's for a few seconds. |gallery=Murasame's Window.gif }} back to Table of Contents Fumizuki’s Window back to Table of Contents Nagatsuki's Autumn Window back to Table of Contents Tama Camouflaged Window Blinds back to Table of Contents Fine Wooden Blinds Window 「祈り」Prayer |feature=Click on the blinds and they will close/open. Refer to gallery section for animation. |releasenote=Made available on 2017/12/11 |gallery=Fine Wooden Blinds Window(Closed).png Fine Wooden Blinds Window(Animated).gif }} back to Table of Contents